The Founding of Pulvi and The Hawktree Line
This account of the tale is widely accepted to be the truth. There are obscure individuals who deny it's veracity, but this is the version most commonly passed down from father to son, storyteller to storyteller, through the ages to today, and by that measure is the truth This story is true, as all the best are. Ages ago, before this town, or even this keep stood, all our people knew was danger. In the summer, raiders would tear through our lands, killing and taking everything of value. In the Winter we would freeze. During the spring and fall, we would plant and gather what food we could to try to survive the harsh winters. We stuck to the lowlands and valleys for safety from the danger surrounding us. It was all we knew. One day, a child, Tadriel, was born. Brown of hair and blue of eye, the child was small and thin. Too small and thin to survive, they midwives said. But survive he did. He was always thin, but he was strong of body, sharp of mind, and courageous of heart. Shortly after his 16th winter, he thought to himself how awful life was for us in the lowlands, and sought to find a way to make life better. He went first to his father. "Why do we stay in the lowlands? Why do we not seek shelter in the mountains?" "The mountains house monsters. Would you see us all killed?" He went next to his mother. "The mountains offer no cover from the elements. Would you see us all freeze?" He went next to the elder of his people. "The mountains offer no resources. Would you see us all starve?" Tadriel, still seeking a good answer to the question, went to seek answers for himself. He packed up some supplies and set a course for the largest mountain he could find. He told his family he would find a way to contact them if he survived to the top. His mother gave him her warmest scarf and his father gave him his warmest cloak and they bid their son goodbye for the last time as far as they knew. Tadriel steeled his resolve and set out for the mountain. The climb was hard, but he was strong of body, and would not be stopped. The weather was deadly, but he was sharp of mind, and found shelter in the caves. The cave rivers and fungi nourished him and kept him alive. The fire that kept him warm illuminated the twinkle of metals and gems in the mountains. The shrieks and cries of monsters did not turn him from his Path, for his heart held courage. Finally, he broke through the clouds and to the top of the world. There he found the mighty Hawkwood, with so thousands of hawks flitting through its branches. He let out a whistle of amazement and one of the hawks flew to him. At first he thought it to be on the attack, and he stood ready with his arms raised to attack. The Hawk landed upon his arm and he realized he had found something magnificent. He explored the area and found a place to make his home until the spring thaw reached him. As soon as the land had thawed, he took a bit of the scarf and a bit of the cloak and used them to fashion a small letter carrier, the first of its kind, and very similar to what we still use today. When it was done and he'd written word of his discovery, The hawk, whom Tadriel had named Gerdi, grasped the carrier and flew down the mountain where Tadriel had directed him. Tadriel's people found their way up the mountain following his directions, and when they found what he had discovered, this Paradise above the harshness of winter and the torment of Raiders, where crops grow almost plentifully, and animals can thrive, when they found all this, they named Tadriel the first Lord of this land, and began construction of Pulvi, where he ruled with wisdom and grace for many years. He bore many children and each one was chosen by one of the Hawks, all the way to today. It is said that even if you aren't destined to be a lord of Pulvi, any can whistle to the Hawks. If you possess the strength, wisdom, and courage of Tadriel, you too may be chosen by the hawks. Category:Tales Category:Aera